criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Viv
Viv (real name unknown) is a member of a gang who appears in the Season Twelve episode "Seek and Destroy". Background Absolutely nothing is known about Viv ("Viv" may not even be her real name). Fellow gang member Bea Adams did imply, however, that she was a prostitute before joining. She abandoned her old life when she encountered a close-knit gang of young criminals and joined them on their countrywide robbing spree, targeting high-class homes. At some point, she became sexually involved with the gang's leader, Zeke Daniels, with his girlfriend Bea being relaxed about it. Seek and Destroy Viv is first seen with the rest of the gang as they ransack the residence of Rick and Lenore Purcell, who are being held hostage in a separate room. Unbeknownst to her, Kay, and Germ, Zeke kills the couple. Viv is next seen scouting other houses to target. Hours later, the gang breaks into a house selected by Bea, and ties up the homeowners Joe and Claire Vendl. After ransacking and vandalizing the home, Zeke kills the couple in front of the others. After the murders, Viv, Kay, and Germ talk about leaving. While the gang is staying at a motel, Zeke tells the others that he overheard about their plans and reminds them about the gang's original plan. Bea then reminds Viv about her old life before Zeke found her. Later, the girls leave the motel, allowing Zeke to kill Germ as punishment for wanting to leave, unbeknownst to Viv and Kay. The next day, Viv listens to the music on her headphones as the gang drives around. As they head for Bea's parents' residence, Viv and Kay talk about Zeke's allegation that Germ left, with Viv ultimately choosing to stay with Zeke and Bea. Afterwards, the gang breaks into the house and holds Bea's parents hostage. When Zeke holds an increasingly violent Bea at gunpoint, Viv holds Zeke at knifepoint and tells him to put the gun down. He does so, and Viv releases him. Seconds later, Bea shoots and kills Zeke, horrifying both Viv and Kay. Viv tries to reason with Bea, saying that she shot Zeke in self-defense. When Bea gets distracted by her parents, Viv and Kay attempt to escape, but Bea grabs Viv, stops Kay from escaping, and tells Viv to drop her knife, which she does. As Bea becomes distracted again, Kay grabs Zeke's dropped gun and attempts to force Bea to release Viv, but Bea shoots and wounds her. Viv is then rescued when the BAU and local police arrive. Viv is last seen being taken away on a medical stretcher. Profile Viv was briefly profiled as one of the gang's soldiers by the BAU. She is one of the youngest members and is impressionable and eager. She could have escaped a negative home life and looked up to the leader as the father figure she craved. Real-Life Comparison Viv has some vague commonalities with Manson Family member Patricia Krenwinkel. Like Viv, Krenwinkel remained loyal to her group's leader (who she had a strictly sexual relationship with) despite the murders he was committing but eventually came to regret her actions. Known Victims *2017, California: **January 3, Del Mar: Janelle Klecker **January 9, Rancho Santa Fe: Rick and Lenore Purcell **January 10, San Diego: Joe and Claire Vendl **January 11, Escondido: The Adams home standoff: ***Paul and Michelle Adams ***Zeke Daniels Appearances *Season Twelve **"Seek and Destroy" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Gangsters Category:Robbers Category:Unnamed Criminals Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Home Invaders Category:Remorseful Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Hostage Takers Category:Hostages Category:Survivors Category:Witnesses